


Syncers and Phantom Thieves

by Fictaflare



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Crossover, Currently One Shot, Post-Mizuki Route, Spoilers for AI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictaflare/pseuds/Fictaflare
Summary: In this Post Mizuki route, three years have passed since the New Cyclops Serial Killings. Mizuki becomes a first-year at Shujin Academy, and Date has a new investigation with ABIS: researching those mental shutdowns that have been happening throughout Japan.Join these roommates as they become entangled with the rise of the Phantom Thieves and the stealing of hearts!(Currently a One-Shot, Please adopt the concept if you wanna give the story a go!)
Relationships: Date Kaname & Okiura Mizuki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Syncers and Phantom Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Say Dante. Now say it without the “N”. Daaaaaate. There you go. Date. Or like Daté if you’re specific. I know. It took me a moment too.

“Excuse me! I am his representing defense attorney!”

“Attorney? And here I thought you were a ‘prosecutor’.” I deadpanned.

_You’d think she’d might of calmed down after finally catching the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Maybe she’s on her perio-_

_ I dare you to finish that thought, Date. _

_Alright, alright._

“That’s irrelevant. I am legally representing him. You have no jurisdiction here!” Sae Nijima crossed her arms, red eyes glaring into him.

I only smirked.

“Oh reeeally? I’m apart of ABIS, remember? I have complete jurisdiction here. Because of…” _Aiba! Help me out!_

_ Article 2036 – D. _

“Article 2036 – D.”

“… You made that up.”

“No, I didn’t. It states that ABIS is the end-all be-all when it comes to scenes regarding the psyche. It’s my specialty. And you’re in the way of an _official investigation.”_

Ms. Nijima gritted her teeth at me. I already know I’m playing a dangerous game with her. She may not look it…

_ Date! Eyes up! At her face! _

But she can be quite the scary woman. Definitely not someone I’d want to make an enemy of. One ‘Boss’ is enough for me. Get on her good side? Yeah, get on her good side.

“…I’ll let you supervise as I conduct the interrogation. Call it ‘good-will’ between us at ABIS and you. You’re already over here anyways.” I shrugged my shoulders. “Just follow my lead, and if it’s mine or Boss’s call, you’re out.”

“…Fine. I want to see how you handle this interrogation anyway, Date Kanami.”

I sighed, adjusting my gloves. “Geez, no pressure.”

I entered the holding cell.

Oh. It’s him. The kid!

My eyes scanned over him. Using the zoom feature, I narrowed in the very obvious bruises and injuries he’s obtained. Below the table, multiple syringes laid around- used.

_Aiba… Is this how they handle those in custody? Bastards!_

_ It would appear that they drugged him and beat him multiple times to force compliance. How despicable. _

Prosecutor Nijima gasped as she saw him, but said nothing, tilting her head in my direction to begin. At least she’s courteous.

That’s my cue. I took a seat in front of _the_ _Leader of the Phantom Thieves._

_ Akira Kurusu. 2nd Year Transfer Student at Shujin Academy. _

_The same school that Mizuki attends…_

“Looks like they roughed you up pretty hard kid.”

“…” Silence. Of course.

“I’m not going to lie. You’ve made my job reeeeally difficult these past several months. You’ve had my head scratching simply thinking about the method of your crimes. And yet… I still can’t figure out _how.”_

Akira looked up. And muttered, “Of course you couldn’t.”

I blinked. “You wanna say that again? To my face?”

The brat, despite his injuries, had a cocky, smug smirk. “You heard me.”

“You can drop the bravado, Akira. You’re caught. Checkmate.” I stood up from the seat and prattled my fingers across the interrogation table. “And you’re going to give me the answers I need. I WILL find out how you’ve been stealing hearts.”

Akira eyed something in his peripheral. And, if for a brief second, I thought I saw his eyes radiate yellow.

“One way or another… I’m getting the truth of this case out of you.” I stated.

* * *

Many months earlier…

I stared up at the “Pristine Academy”. Honestly, this place is such a joke. Everyone’s so stuck up and gossipy! It’s annoying that I have to go here, but Boss and Date insisted I attend. The place leads to great career paths, and although I already have a one-way ticket to join ABIS, the extra “better” education doesn’t hurt… so they say.

It’s been just a little over three years since… Daddy and Mom died. _I’ll never forget what I saw._ But that slimy congressman got what he deserved! The old pervert (Date) protected me from the serial killer. Congressman Sou Sejima murdered my parents, taking their left eyes out before…

I ignored the whispers and the stares I got from my classmates and made a beeline to the classroom. Not that I care what they say or think! Losers believe any story they can get their grubby hands on. So what if I punched the volleyball coach in the gut? That creep had it coming! He tried getting me expelled, but ABIS has some dirt on the principal so it didn’t matter in the end. Such is the sway of powerful organizations! Suck it jerk-face!

Besides, kendo club is soooo much cooler… if anyone would sign the petition and help start it up with me. They see me and run away. Scaredy cats! No pain, no gain!

I plopped my bag next to my desk and began to patiently wait for the teacher… who am I kidding? I’m _leagues_ ahead of what they’re teaching, and I can ace any test with my eyes closed. Plus Aiba can help me if I’m ever stuck on anything.

My classmate sat next to me, the new, fancy transfer student that got everyone’s attention. I don’t see what’s so special about her. So what if she’s got amazing crimson hair tied up in a ponytail. A slim, athletic figure that easily shows how hard she constantly works out…

Okay. Okay. I’ll admit, she makes me mad because she looks _exactly_ like me, but with red hair! What does that make me, a blue hair copycat? UGH!

She has a nice personality though, sweet girl. But… she’s weird. I dunno, ever since she introduced herself, I got the feeling she was a little cookoo in the head. Or all that time nagging Date and learning about the to-gos for ABIS have really made me paranoid about people.

Guess it doesn’t hurt to have Aiba do some background checks… who am I kidding? The last thing I want Date teasing me about my classmates. Stupid jerkface.

And cue the boring lecture.

And the next one.

Annnd the next one.

Annnnnnnd the-

“Mizuki!” The teacher called me out, rolling his eyes at my lack of attentiveness. “Since we’re on the topic of ancient mythology, you should know this: In ancient Egyptian lore, which goddess was the wife of Osiris and helped assist the dead in the afterlife?”

Oh… that’s, “Isis.”

“Good. That’s right. Isis was the motherly figure of ancient Egypt and she-”

Dang. And if I wasn’t in a good mood, I sure am not anymore.

A-SET you bet!

Ugh… it’s not the same. Iris… I miss her. She passed away shortly after being in the hospital. Only then we realized she had a critical condition… a tragedy that we could of simply been avoided had Iris’s mom just- just _told us._

“Wow, there she goes again!”

“She’s like an encyclopedia!”

“If only she wasn’t so moody…”

There goes the Shujin whispers. Yeah, talk it up you brain-dead pricks. Whatever. I don’t need people like that anyhow! You hear that? Mizuki is going places!!

I’ll be a Syncer just like Date!

After some more boring, trivial classes. School finally came to a close.

And… Some interesting murmurs and whispers came about. Normally I’d ignore them, but… there was a big crowd, even I couldn’t resist.

“Hey check out what the 2nd years saw!”

“Oh yeah! These have been posted all over the school!”

“I bet Mr. Kamoshida is furious!”

Huh? I pushed my way through the crowd of my peers. “Out of my way! Excuuuse me. Oi! Move it!” Finally, I squeezed through to see what the fuss was about.

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust.

We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back.

That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins.

This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready.

From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

…Heh. I couldn’t help it! I laughed.

This is funny. That creep had it coming. Steal desires though? Weird. Is such a thing possible? I gotta ask Aiba!

Oh lookee here, the jerk himself!

“Who’s responsible for this?!” He swerved around, looking at the different students- all years around. “Did you do this?! Or was it you?!”

They all ran away- cowards. Only I was left, suppressing a laugh as I held my fingers over my mouth.

Jerkface Kamoshida narrowed his eyes, and pointed a finger at me. “Was it YOU, Mizuki?!”

“No, it wasn’t me. But I sure wish it was!~” I joyfully sang, while also punching my fist against the palm of my hand. “I’m a bit more straightforward than that, remember?”

The stupid coach flinched- HAH, _flinched!_ He stalked away from me and went to bug some other 2nd year students, grumbling under his breath.

I eyed the glasses kid, the other transfer student. He raised an eyebrow, but swiftly confronted Kamoshida.

I think his name is… Kurusu? The rumors say he’s a thug, but I don’t think so. I’m friends with a yakuza head, and four-eyes here doesn’t strike me as a criminal.

Besides… I’ve already seen the worst that could happen. My parents. My best-friend… Little things like a transfer student don’t scare me.

I flipped my school bag over my shoulder and left the “Pristine Academy”.

_Alone._

I walked back home. Back to my apartment. Back to Date and Aiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I have this as a one-shot, though I might add more chapters down the line, no promises. This fic was an amazing idea that I just needed to flush out on paper and let my creative juices flow. For those following my KH fic, don't worry, that's still my focus.
> 
> Also if someone wants to run with the idea of an AI: Somnium Files and Persona 5 fic please, please do. Hell even copy the premise of a Post-Mizuki route like this one. I simply don't have the time to go over all the different facets of Persona 5 again, it's been YEARS since I finished that game.
> 
> Chapter Notes: I like Date more with his usual get-up than his "true get-up". Despite how much more tragic Mizuku's route is compared to the true ending, because it remains unsolved, it could lead to extra plot for the future, don't you agree?


End file.
